


A Light In The Darkness [on hold]

by BastilleWolf



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mischief, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastilleWolf/pseuds/BastilleWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will be rewritten some day.</p><p>Being a mutant isn't easy. Most humans tend to be cruel towards them, because they're different. And mutants do the same thing towards the humans, while some don't even realize they're doing it. You are one of those mutants. Cast out, abandoned by your own family, cursed to have a lonely and miserable life without the comfort of a normal home.<br/>That feeling stays with you until you finally meet someone new, someone special. His name is Matt Murdock and you can already tell that he's not like the others. He notices the same thing about you. You are a light in the flames. Is this really a love story though?</p><p>{ I do not own Marvel, Daredevil or any of their characters. I do however, own this story }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The city is sick. The city is on fire. The city needs to be saved.

People want Hell's Kitchen to change, but no one ever does anything to make that happen. The civilians can only hope for the best. That is, until the 'Masked Man' appears. Thieves and Burglars don't dare to show themselves at night anymore, in fear of the new hero. The crime doesn't disappear however. It seems to grow, like a spreading disease. Maybe it's time for you to move into this new adventure.

You are (Y/N). A mutant, specialized in the controlling of sound waves. This might seem useless, but it is extremely powerful once you're able to fully bring out its potential. You can make people faint after sending a high screeching noise to their ears. You can break glass with just a flick of your wrist, and make it seem like you don't even have a beating heart. It might not be deadly, but it still gives you a chance to get away from a threat.

That brings us to the concept of self-defense. On a quiet night, you walked home from the furniture shop, since you had just bought a new apartment, a man pulled you into an alley and tried to rape you. However, when he tried to push you onto the floor, your instincts and adrenaline kicked in and you punched him straight in the face, surprisingly knocking him out of conscience. A cop happened to pass by just as the mugger fell to the floor. And then he did the usual police-stuff like putting cuffs on your hands and naming the Miranda rights, before dragging you to his car and driving you to the police-station, along with the unconscious idiot.

Crime is quite normal in Hell's Kitchen. A simple case like yours could lead up to something much more complicated than it has to be with the wrong cop or judge. And that's exactly what happened. They didn't believe your story. The mugger told them you tried to rob him, and that you just moved into town didn't help either. You could just be any other criminal who left the country to get away from the cops. If only you had a witness or something. But no, you just got locked up until they figured out what to do with you and the criminal.

That's when you met Nelson and Murdock, attorneys at law.


	2. Chapter 2

The metal door creeks open, letting two young men walk in the room. You fidget with your handcuffs nervously. Even though you know you didn't do anything, you're still worried that the wrong person might find out that you're a mutant and put the blame on you. Again. What you did not expect, was the next thing. "I don't think we need those anymore," one of the men says to the guard. He nods in reply, unchains you and leaves the room. You rub your wrists, where there are now slight red marks from the rubbing of the metal against your skin.

The men both sit down and open their file papers. "Foggy Nelson," the blond one says with a smile and an outstretched hand. You don't shake it though; there have been too many times that such a simple gesture turned out to be some kind of trap. You just look at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you want mister Nelson? And mister..." You ask, curiously glancing at his partner. Foggy awkwardly lowers his hand again, clears his throat and continues; "Right, this is Matt Murdock. We are your lawyers. At least, if you'll have us." You examine his partner. He seems to be blind, since he looks slightly to your left instead of at your face. It seems like he's doing this on purpose, you sense. You know a true blind person when you see one. His walking-stick is leaning against the side of the table. Either he bought it new (which is very unlikely) or he doesn't use it that much. He wears red glasses and a not-that-fancy suit. They must have just started a company. Simple cases like yours are very useful for rookies like them.

"Miss (Y/N)?" Foggy snaps you out of your thoughts. "Ah, yes. Two lawyers would be great actually, Mister Nelson," you reply quickly. "Please, call me Foggy. If you'd be so kind to tell us what happened," he says with a gentle smile. And so you finish telling your story.

Matt doesn't seem to be paying much attention though. It's like he's listening to something, or at least trying to listen to something. His head is slightly bent, and he has a confused expression on his face. You sense it. He's trying to measure your heartbeat. He's checking if you're lying or not. It's very easy to read someone who can do such a thing like you. Too bad he can't hear anything. "Thank you so much miss (Y/N). If you'd excuse us for a moment. We'd like to talk to the felon, if that would be alright," Matt says, with a smile. "Of course," you reply.

It took them half an hour to get back to your room. "We'd be happy to have you as our client, miss (Y/N). We arranged that you're allowed to go home," Foggy says. "That's fantastic. Thank you Foggy, Matthew," you reply, as you shake both their hands. You chuckle walking through the hallway, once you hear Foggy whisper to Matt. "She digs you man. She just called you Matthew. No one does that." Matt laughs in response. This might become a rather fun adventure.

You walk yet again through the dark, empty streets of Hell's Kitchen. And yet again someone drags you down the same alley. Although this time it's not a criminal. "Who are you?" The masked man asks. You laugh. This is just too easy. You recognize someone's voice in an instant. "My name is (Y/N)," you reply. "I know, but what do you want from this city?" He continues. "I merely moved here because I wanted a little adventure in my life. Why do you keep doing that?" You say. His head is slightly tilted again, like the last time he tried to listen to your heartbeat. His head snaps back up again after your vague question. "Do what?" He asks confused. "Why do you keep trying to listen to my heartbeat, Matthew?" You sway. Before you know it, he has you pressed up against the wall, your hands pinned above your head. "How did you know it was me? Did you follow me?" He questions in panic. "I can recognize anyone by the tone of their voice, Matthew. And I believe it was you who followed me." He sighs deeply and takes a step back, releasing you from his grasp.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. About me," he says. "If Foggy finds out... If anyone finds out... I wont be able to protect this city anymore." You actually feel sorry for him. That's a first. Showing compassion for a human isn't exactly your expertise, but this is different. You grab his hand softly. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." "How do I know I can trust you?" "You don't. But you hardly seem like the type of guy who would kill someone just to get rid of loose ends. Plus, I'd like to help," you reply. He lets go of your hand and takes another step back. "I don't need your help," he says. He was about to jump onto one of the fire escapes on the side of the building when you stop him.

He groans out in pain as he feels the ringing noise in his ears and crumbles down to the ground. You stop the sound waves and kneel beside him. He has a deep cut the side of his face, probably caused by one of the sharp edges of the metal ladder. "Sorry sweetie, I wasn't asking," you whisper, kissing his wounded cheek. You squeeze his hand one last time before getting up and walking back to you apartment building, a little surprised but still happy about what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I really love writing this story, because I can show a little bit of my dark side and maybe even of Matt's. And I like calling him 'Matthew', not 'Mattie', because that reminds me of the Vampire Diaries' Matt, who has a completely different personality and appearance. And I just don't like to call him that because it sounds lame. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	3. Chapter 3

You knock on the surprisingly locked door of your new lawyers. You hear shuffling from a pair of feet you do not recognize. The door unlocks and a blond, rather startled young lady appears. "Who-who are you?" She stutters out. "The name is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). I'm here to see Matt and Foggy. I'm a client," you reply. She sighs and you hear her heartbeat slow down. "Sorry, come in. My name is Karen, I'm their secretary. Sort of," she chuckles. "Sort of?" "Well I don't get paid for the job. Yet," she replies. "What do I hear? You're not free?! Oh, and nice to see you again (Y/N)," A voice next to you says. You turn around to see Foggy leaning against the door frame of his office, holding a steaming cup of freshly-made coffee. "I-uh, I was actually going to talk to you about that..." Karen mumbles.

Foggy seems quite shocked by her sudden demands. "Hey, Matt! Do you know she's not for free?" He asks, looking at Matt's door. It opens and said person peaks his head out. "What?" He replies confused. "Karen! She wants to get paid!" Foggy tells him. "I thought you were working for free?" Matt repeats. "I did... for- for a day," Karen mutters. "Jesus, what happened to your cheek?" Foggy suddenly asks, staring at his friend wide-eyed as Matt steps out of his office and closes the door behind him. "Oh, are you okay?" You ask, with a slight sarcastic tone in your voice so only Matt would notice. The corner of your mouth twitches up a little when you see Matt clench his jaw. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just wasn't paying attention yesterday. It was my fault," he replies, with a chuckle.

"You should get a dog," Foggy tells him. "I'm not getting a dog." "What? you don't like dogs?" "I love dogs!" Karen adds. "Everybody loves dogs. Don't you love dogs, (Y/N)?" Foggy continues. "Of course I do. I just don't have the space, I guess," you reply. "I'm not getting a dog." Foggy holds his hands up in surrender when Matt snapped a little at him.

"So, (Y/N), what do you do for a living?" Foggy asks, twirling around in his seat before nailing a crumpled paper in the litter bin. "Oh- I'm a writer actually," you reply, looking up from one of the books. You, Matt and Foggy are currently searching for a good way to close your case. "Really?" Foggy asks excited. "Well, it's more of a hobby rather than an actual job. Sometimes I write small pieces for a magazine or a newspaper. I'm just making sure I'm considering all of my options before I settle down and take a real job and buy a house or something like that. My priority right now is just to take a moment to look at some of the world, instead of hiding in an office. Oh, no offense, but-" "None taken," Foggy waves your comment away. "I get that. Everyone has their own dreams. You know, if I ever fail as a lawyer, I'm going to open a butchery," he tells you. You chuckle as you hear Matt groan and say, "please don't start again. You've told that story a million times..." "A million times is not enough, my friend!" "I'd love to hear it. Just not a million times," you reply. Foggy throws his arms up in triumph, as Matt rubs his eyes tiredly.

After Foggy was finished with his rather short story, you snort. "What?" He asks. "So, you're telling me you'd rather be looking at a raw steak all day, rather than being a lawyer, making lots of money and spend time with your best friend while you're on it?" You say in disbelief. "Hey! That would be a beautifully seasoned raw steak! And Matt could visit from time to time to make the ladies see how awesome a butcher can be!" You chuckle at his argument. "Right, since a lot of ladies are vegans now - and there's nothing wrong with that, may I add - you think they'd want to date a butcher?" It grows quiet. "You should become a lawyer!" Foggy states. "Okay, first off, you're changing the subject so you don't get embarrassed any more, and second off, I don't think you'd want to have me as competition, since I'd totally be an amazing lawyer," you reply. "True," Foggy laughs.

Matt snaps his fingers, getting an idea. "We could ask Mahoney to check out any possible camera footage," he says. "How do we do that? He'll never help- oh," Foggy's mouths shapes like an 'O' after he sees Matt's obvious look. "Uh, what's going on?" You ask. "Oh, sergeant Mahoney works for the police. We bribe him by buying his mother cigarettes," Foggy replies, like it's the most normal thing in the world. "I'll speak to him in the morning." "Great. I think we should call it a day," Matt replies. You hum in agreement.

"Can I walk you home?" Matt asks, as he locks the office door behind him after saying goodbye to Foggy. "Sure," you reply, and take his arm. It's rather peaceful walking through the abandoned streets of Hell's Kitchen, occasionally hearing a barking dog or a car honking. "How did you do that? Last night, I mean," he says. "You're not the only one who has _abilities_ , Matthew," you reply. "What kind of abilities?" "I guess you'll just have to find out," you tell him as you reach your apartment. He looks at you, finally dropping the act. "Even I can clearly see the walls you've built around yourself, (Y/N). I don't think, for the sake of those walls, that you'd want me to find out." He turns around and starts to walk away. "There's a robbery two streets down," he says, not looking back. You smirk, as you quickly grab a few weapons from your new home and make your way to the chaos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not such an exciting chapter. I wrote part of this on my phone, so if you see any grammar mistakes, please do let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	4. Chapter 4

"Objection, Your Honor!" Foggy speaks up. "Overruled," the judge replies, "please do continue." "Mister Anderson, did miss (Y/L/N) use any form of violence against you?" The opposing lawyer asks. Anderson nods, pouting a little like the lying bastard he is. His nose was wrapped in some sort of bandage. "It seems to be very clear to me that miss (Y/L/N) did in fact tried to rob this man. Mister Anderson is the one with the broken nose here, while miss (Y/L/N) seems to be doing fine, apart from the fact that she's giving a death stare to mister Anderson," the judge comments. "Well, wouldn't you be angry if someone lied about the truth?" Foggy asks. The judge sighs, "I'm sorry mister Nelson, but the facts are clear here. Miss (Y/L/N) seems to-" she gets cut off when the doors of the court open. You turn around to see a cop pacing over to you, handing Foggy a package and whispering something in his ear, before leaving again. Foggy smirks, and you know exactly that that cop just saved you.

"Your Honor, if I may present a new piece of evidence to the jury," Foggy says. The judge nods en gestures his hand to the TV in the corner of the room. Foggy opens the package, revealing a tape, and places it in the VCR. He swiftly skips to the part where you get attacked. The footage was shot by one of the cameras on a building across the street.

When the clip ends, Foggy nudges Matt's shoulder, giving him the signal to go for it. The blind man gets up, and steps in front of the jury. It's quiet for a while. You know he's listening. He's listening to the heartbeats of the people in front of him. "Mister Murdock, we're waiting," the judge tells him.

"Sorry, Your Honor," Matt replies. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, forgive me if I seem distracted. I've been preoccupied of late with... questions of morality. Of right and wrong, good and evil. Sometimes the delineation between the two is a sharp line. Sometimes it's a blur. And often it's like pornography. You just know when you see it." You chuckle, along with most of the people in the room. "My client, miss (Y/L/N), has clearly proven to be innocent. It is a matter of fact. These questions of good and evil, as important as they are, have no place at a court of law. Only the facts matter. My client claims she acted in self-defense. Mister Anderson says she tried to rob him. The only other witness was a police officer, who only just arrived after the incident. We have the evidence on tape. And those, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, are the facts. My client, based purely on the sanctity of the law which we've all sworn an oath to uphold must be acquitted of these charges."

"Then it's settled. Miss (Y/L/N) will indeed be acquitted of these charges. As for you, mister Anderson, you'll get your penalty settled in a private conversation with miss and her lawyers," the judge speaks up, before slamming her hammer against the wooden plank.

Later that night, you, Foggy, Matt and Karen decide to celebrate at a local bar called Josie's. "I honestly can't thank you guys enough," you tell them, holding up your drink. "Ahw, we were happy to help. Right, Matt?" Foggy says. "Of course. We're your lawyers," Matt replies. "Can't we just be friends? Just for tonight? No business talk? I'm growing tired of the office already," Karen sighs. You chuckle, "alright, to friends!" Your glasses clink against each others as you toast. "Did I ever tell you the story of how I wanted to become a butcher?" Foggy asks, making you all groan in annoyance.

The evening ended rather quickly, but that's probably because of the alcohol. You end up walking back home alone. That is, until you see a familiar figure sitting on a rooftop. You make your way up, sometimes using a little bit of your powers when you slip. You sneak up behind him. His legs are dangling off the side, and his face is blank. He's listening again. You press your body against his back, making him slightly jump. You wrap your arms around his waist before he falls though. "What are you thinking about, DD?" You ask him. "DD?" "I don't know. I'm just trying something new. Daredevil seems a little strange," you reply, leaning your head in his shoulder. "So, I heard about Fisk and your little 'accident' with the bombs." He turns his head slightly. "You think it was me?" He asks. You huff, "please, when I see some hero in the newspaper who did something horrible, it's usually a setup. What happened?" You say. "Of course it was Fisk. It always is Fisk. He blocked me in, using the cops as backup." "He's in control of the police?" You ask, surprised. Matt nods. "Wow. I didn't think he'd get that far," you comment.

"What?" Matt asks, getting up and facing you. "It's nothing. Never mind." "There's something. Tell me," he commands. "Or what? You'll kill me? I don't think you have the abilities to do just that, Matthew." He glares at you through his mask. He grabs your arm, but you stop him by pushing him back, grabbing his wrist and turning it painfully behind his back in one swift moment. You might be a little stronger than the average human too, if I forgot to mention. You push against his calves, forcing him to kneel. "I don't like it when people threaten me. So no funny business, okay? I may like you, but that doesn't mean I won't punch you. Hard," you tell him. "You like me?" "Really? That's all you made out of that whole non-threatening thing?" You reply with a chuckle. You let go of him and help him up. Matt sighs. "Come on, I'll walk you home. It's a quiet night anyway," he says, reaching his hand out for you to grab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked to write the part in court. Anyway, this probably is a little bit in the middle of the Netflix Daredevil series, so I probably have to watch some of those episodes again. Plus, school started again. I won't be able to upload as much. Thank you for your patience and support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I lover reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	5. Drunken Nights

You wake up from your slumber with an immense headache. You check the clock, noticing it's 3 in the morning. Usually you'd stay in bed until the sun rises. What woke you up again?

Oh, right. The banging noises erupting from your living room. You groan as you sit up straight, placing a hand against your pounding head. The noise is _not_ helping your hangover, clearly. After slipping on a robe, you step into the noisy room. The banging stops for a moment and you hear someone call out your name.

You slam your door open in your anger. "Do you two even realize what time it is?!" You yell at Foggy and Karen, who appear to be drunk. "It's time to party!" Foggy slurs, raising a bottle filled with amber liquid in his hand. Karen wobbles a bit, and Foggy places his hand around her waist to keep her from falling. "Party!" Karen repeats, pursing her lips. "How do you even know where I live?" You continue. "I'm an avocado at law! I know things you don't know..." the lawyer whispers, like it's some big secret. "Go home. You're drunk. Sleep it off," you tell them, as you push the two towards the elevator in the hallway.

When Foggy tries to follow you out of the elevator for the third time, you're done. You put your hand in the middle of his chest to keep him in the elevator, press all of the floor buttons on the control panel, and press the button to close the doors. You point at the buttons, glaring at Foggy all the while. "Somebody on one of these floors will take care of you," you snap, before the doors close. You sigh deeply, glad that you got rid of those two (for now). Turning around to walk back to your apartment, you find miss Theodora, you neighbor, peeking out from her spot in the doorway of her home. "I'm so sorry, miss Theodora. My friends can be really stupid when they're drunk," you say, rubbing the back of your neck. "It's quite alright, my dear. Just use a condom," she replies, before stepping back inside her apartment, closing the door behind her.

You stay still for a moment, still letting the words sink in. You shake your head to snap out of it and head inside.

"What are you still doing up at this time?" Matt asks. He's seated on the edge of the bed, his face pointing towards the open bedroom window. "I could ask the same of you, but of course I already know the answer. I actually just sent your drunken friends home after they somehow broke into my apartment building," you reply, flopping back onto the comfortable mattress. "Foggy and Karen? I thought they headed back home the same time we did?" "I don't think they followed us outside the bar," you tell him, "I thought you had magnified senses? Aren't you supposed to pay attention to whatever everyone does?" "I was distracted," he says. You snort, "By what?" He takes a moment to think about his answer.

"I've got a lot on my mind lately. A figure from my past showed up again, and I don't know if I can trust him anymore." You hum, "I can only give you one fact; People don't change. If they've betrayed you once, they'd do it again just as easily." You tug his arm, making him lie down on the bed next to you. "You should get some sleep," you murmur. "I can't. I have a city to protect," he replies. "Oh, I think if there is another alien invasion, the Avengers will take care of it." "I don't think it's that simple," he chuckles. "Just sleep. For one night, just sleep. The city won't explode because you took a night off," you tell him. He sighs deeply, "Alright."

You help him peel off his mask and suit, before wrapping your arms around him and falling asleep in an instance.

**{ 5 TO 6 HOURS LATER }**

That was probably the first night you've had free from nightmares. A slight breeze flows over your body, making you pull up the sheets a little further up. You place your hand back in its original spot, which you now notice is not a mattress.

"Morning," Matt grumbles. "What time is it?" You mumble, still not quite awake yet. You feel his body move slightly, before his phone speaks up, " _8 AM_." "I should probably get up soon. I have to get back to work," he says quietly, knowing not to make your hangover any worse. "When is soon?" You ask. "Like, now."

He doesn't move though. "Then why aren't you getting up?" You continue. "You're on top of me," he replies, placing his hands on your hips. "Oh, right." You slowly push yourself up, enjoying the view of him below you for a moment before sliding off of the bed.

"You want any breakfast?" You ask, "I'm not a great cook, but I know how to make eggs, bacon and pancakes. That's probably what you'll get when you come over for dinner." He chuckles, getting up as well. " _When_ I come over for dinner?" "Yeah, you should probably be the one who does the cooking though," you reply. "Are you asking me out?" He asks, with that cheeky smile of his plastered on his face. "Well, usually the guy is supposed to do that. But since you're not manly enough to-" "(Y/N), would you like to go out with me?" He cuts you off, wrapping his arms around you from behind.

You sigh. "I'll have to sleep a night on it." He hums, "I'll be back for an answer after work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long since I've updated, and I'm so sorry. I've been real busy with school and such. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I lover reading your replies. You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is quite short. But that's usually the case with my prologues. I just really wanted to write an awesome story featuring Matt Murdock and the reader. I hope you enjoyed! Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


End file.
